


when the moon fell in love with the sun.

by eboyzukka



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hasegawa Langa In Love, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Soft Kyan Reki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboyzukka/pseuds/eboyzukka
Summary: I literally just want to be loved but I can't have that so I wrote this instead.Literally just Langa and Reki being gay. That's it.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	when the moon fell in love with the sun.

Reki and Langa walked side by side, the cool autumn air blanketing them both comfortably. The two were only a few inches apart, boards in hand with a comfortable silence encapsulating them. The sun sat low on the horizon, the sky a beautiful mix of oranges, purples, and pinks. Reki sat on a bench they’d begun to pass. Langa joined him. 

The two sat next to each other, Reki's amber eyes completely fixated on the horizon. Langa tried to focus on the beautiful sunset before him, but he could only focus on Reki. The way the sun shone down on Reki’s soft features was ethereal. The glow of the sun’s rays painted Reki in an otherworldly light. The amber in Reki’s eyes and the orange of the sunset complimented each other so beautifully. Langa wasn’t sure if the other had noticed his gaze. If he had, Reki seemed unphased. 

Reki looked like an angel. The warmth of the colors in Reki's hair and eyes paired with the sunset’s warmth made Langa realize something; Reki was like the sun. Reki was Langa’s sun, always bringing light into Langa’s life, bringing him warmth on even the coldest of days. Yeah, Reki was Langa's sun. Langa was so immersed in his thoughts he hadn’t heard Reki start talking. 

“Sorry, what?” 

Reki just laughed. Langa’s favorite song; Reki’s laugh. “I said you might as well take a picture if you’re just going to keep staring.” Langa laughed with him. 

The sun finally set, all the sun’s warmth disappearing, leaving only the bright moonlight behind. Reki turned so that he and Langa were face to face, their eyes locking before Langa shifted his gaze. Reki laughed again, leaning his head on his knee with his eyes still fixated on Langa. Langa looked beyond Reki, focusing on a random street sign. They sat like that for a while before Langa looked back at Reki. The two stared into each other’s eyes before Langa looked away again. 

“You’re like the sun,” Langa spoke so softly, his words only being carried to Reki’s ears by the wind. 

“What? The sun?” 

“Yeah, you’re like… warm. And bright.” Langa regretted opening his mouth; he realized he couldn't verbalize how he felt about Reki without sounding like an idiot. He wouldn’t be able to tell Reki how he’d become someone who could always brighten his day, no matter how dark they’d become or how when Langa was upset, sometimes the only thing he wanted to hear was Reki’s voice. Langa couldn’t tell Reki how his perpetual warmth always brought him so much comfort. 

Reki laughed again. “Okay, well, if I’m the sun, then you must be the moon, right?” 

Langa never thought of himself like that. He never would’ve compared himself to the moon, but with his cool-toned hair, eyes, and laid back demeanor, it made sense. 

“I guess so.” Langa just smiled at Reki, their eyes locking once again. 

Reki and Langa couldn't have been more different. Reki was outgoing with an infectious personality, liked by almost everyone he met. Langa was calm, closed off. Reki had trouble falling asleep, whereas Langa could fall asleep in seconds. Reki was warm. Langa was cold. They couldn’t be more different, but the two complimented each other so well. They were two halves of one whole, two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. Reki was the melody, Langa was the harmony. Reki was not Reki without Langa; Langa was not Langa without Reki. The sun and the moon. One could not exist without the other. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence again, Reki admiring how Langa’s gorgeous blue eyes looked in the moonlight. Reki grazed his hand over Langa’s, hesitating for just a few seconds before interlocking them. Reki’s hands spoke a kind of love and care that Langa hadn’t experienced before. Not in this way. Reki's hands were so soft, grounding Langa and setting him free all at once. They were so warm, so delicate in Langa’s rough, cold hands. 

Reki reached his free hand to brush hair out of Langa’s face. The two shared a soft smile. Blood rushed to Langa’s face, the pink hue painfully noticeable on his pale skin. 

Reki filled a place in Langa’s heart that had long been abandoned. Reki gave Langa a purpose, introduced him to something he was so unbelievably passionate about. Something that constantly motivated him to become better. Reki was the first light to come into Langa's life for a while. He was the light at the end of the tunnel that wasn’t an oncoming train but rather the symbol of a new beginning. Reki made it possible for Langa to start again. 

Reki was Langa's fresh start, his sunrise. His sun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i wrote this a few hours after episode seven came out and i feel like we all need a little bit of happiness. on that note though, i haven't written anything happy in months so i'm sorry if this is subpar.


End file.
